


【布卡西】散养小恶魔

by 971544945



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945
Relationships: Gianluigi Buffon/Iker Casillas
Kudos: 4





	【布卡西】散养小恶魔

巴黎的冬天比起亚平宁的家乡是冷了些，然而不是温度上的差异，是心里的感觉。  
布冯在把钥匙插进公寓的门之前是这样觉得的，因为转会不过几个月的他实在算得上对这里人生地不熟，何况还没有他家那位在身边。  
然后他只是认真地嗅了嗅便知道了什么，轻微的咔哒声过后，门后果然扑过来一个人影，布冯便稳稳接住了自己的伴侣，好吧，虽然他们两个都算不上严格意义上的人类，但是他比起伴侣一词还是愿意用爱人来称呼怀里的卡西。  
“Iker”  
“Gigi你又作弊，我什么时候能给你个惊喜啊”见布冯接得精准，也完全没有意外的表情，卡西知道自己想出其不意地出现的计划又失败了。  
“Iker，你要知道我可以闻到你，而你的味道又那么特别”布冯低头咬了咬卡西的耳垂，果然那人颤抖的厉害。“又到日子了？”  
“比赛消耗的很厉害啊”卡西向一边歪了歪脖子“这次也给你多吸一点嘛”  
“这个我可以在床上细细品味，现在我想还是喂饱我们的肚子比较好”时间久了，两个人早已习惯也爱上了人类饱腹的方式，更何况布冯的手艺又相当的好。  
是的，卡西是一只魅魔，而布冯是吸血鬼和人类的混血，不过在这个各种物种早已能和平相处的年代，他们两个的情况已经不是什么新鲜事情了，人群里混入一两个异世界生物都是常态，而且他们除开多年的感情之外他们彼此的身体情况又恰巧切合的不得了，布冯帮卡西补魔，卡西的血统又可以给布冯提供高端的营养血液。

“Gigi你是不是真的不知道我为什么来啊”吃饭的时候卡西还在抱着手机刷，布冯矫正不过来也就随他去了，倒是有点意外卡西舍得从手机上分出一点注意力给他。  
“嗯？”布冯想了想，“我刚刚赢了比赛？”

两个人黏黏糊糊地看了会比赛回放，卡西自告奋勇地表示要先去洗澡，比起往常更愿意多玩一会手机被抓着一起洗的情况，布冯着实好奇起来了，不过还是准备等一会在床上好好问个究竟，刚刚比完赛的兴奋感还没有下去，他们可以胡闹一整晚呢。  
布冯手里的吸血鬼秘史翻过一章他纠正出至少十个人类错误的认知后卡西才擦着头发出来，果然又是乱糟糟的一团，布冯只能叹口气合上书给卡西擦头发，力度是多年练就的适中。  
“果然还是要交给Gigi”卡西的眼睛眯了起来。“我的眼光太好了”  
“你这吹捧太漫不经心了点，Iker”布冯把梳子交给卡西之后才进了浴室。  
“你从二十多年前一直不怎么变化的脸才是敷衍的漫不经心好嘛”卡西向关上的门吐了下舌头。  
“Iker我知道能听到的吧”  
“切”

“Iker...所以，这到底是什么惊喜呢”因为没有卡西的捧场唱歌都没了感觉的布冯比往常更早出了浴室，就跟刚刚拿出手机的卡西对上了视线，卡西还是全身只穿一件球衣下面属于恶魔的尾巴在蠢蠢欲动那款的。“你的尾巴跑出来了”  
“我以为你喜欢我的尾巴？不过Gigi你怎么这么快”  
“不管是人类还是我们，都不喜欢快字，在这个时候”布冯手指一圈一圈地卷上了晃动的尾巴。“你说呢，Iker”  
“唔...不要碰尾巴”过于刺激的感觉让尾巴大幅度晃动起来，因为位置关系又掀起了覆住半个臀部的球衣。  
“这是我给你的球衣？”布冯想起这球衣为何眼熟了，他的爱人在他离开尤文图斯的时候向他索要的球衣，那是他最后一次穿着的尤文的一号，他还记得他用手细细量过卡西每一寸身体的尺寸时留下的感觉，然后他在社交媒体上看到了背对着镜头穿着这件定制球衣的爱人。  
“嗯...是啊”尾巴的反应还是最诚实的，才被放过的部位又悄悄潜入了布冯浴衣露出的缝隙里。“你不想...看我...穿着做一次么”  
“不得不说，你还是了解我”布冯继承了人类的体温的身体压了上来，可那温度对于卡西又过于滚烫，让身下人长长呼了一口气又安静了下来，卡西的身体常年只能算得上温热，于是异常贪恋这般温度。“你也很期待吧”  
布冯抚过卡西早已起了反应的分身，硬热的样子显然兴奋异常，多年的相处下来，布冯知道卡西总喜欢一些不一样的玩法，不知道是不是跟他的天性有关，不过布冯也乐得在每次卡西缺乏元气的时候疯狂一番，算是一种情趣。  
“Gigi...嗯...咬我”  
布冯也没多犹豫，尖尖的犬牙破开魅魔细腻的皮肤，甘甜的血液滑过喉咙，高度紧张比赛带来的倦怠感一扫而空，接着涌上来的就是更为浓烈的情欲，魅魔的血就是上好的催情药。  
“Iker，你做好准备了么”布冯舔舐自己留下的伤口，那里便以肉眼可见的速度消失了。伸进球衣的手按在了硬挺的两粒上，灰蓝的眸暗了下来“看样子已经准备好了”  
“唔！”卡西早在布冯带着潮气出现的时候就已经陷入迷乱了，被吸了血的轻微痛感又是他迷恋的感觉，听着布冯低沉的声音在耳边炸开已经让他顾不上内容是什么了，只想不管不顾地扭动着寻求更多。  
“Iker你看，你的身体也悄悄准备好了”修长的手指探入让两人都快乐的穴口，那里早就一片湿润“完美的身体”  
“什...什么”卡西等不及，手已经握上了布冯硬到发烫的部分“Gigi你...怎么还能忍住”又不满地捏了捏。  
“抱歉，是我低估了你的馋嘴程度”布冯依然缓慢地，一点点把自己送入等待多时的后穴，在最后又重重一顶成功逼出卡西的一声惊呼。“不如，我们试试不一样的？”  
两人并不会出汗，有时会少一点大汗淋漓之后那种黏糊糊的’乐趣’，但此时却保证了两人不会因此感冒，毕竟在可以在看到埃菲尔铁塔的阳台上紧密结合不是什么人都可以体验的，布冯紧紧揽着卡西的胸口的样子像极了亲密搂着看风景的爱侣，然而只要多看一秒便可知道两人正在做更激烈的事情。  
“Iker，你看埃菲尔铁塔”卡西早已站不稳，布冯却又坏心地只扶住他的一条大腿，让他另一条腿颤颤巍巍地点着地面，支点依然只能是两人相连的部分。“多美”  
“Gigi...”卡西身上还挂着球衣，已经被整个撩起没有遮住任何需要被保护的地方，像是训练用的胸衣却又色情极了。卡西当然注意不到，被眼泪淹没的棕眸又泛出融化了的蜂蜜的色泽，他怎么又能看得清铁塔的灯光。  
“却不及你的万分之一”掺杂着风声的低语，离得近却又感觉很远。布冯低头吻去卡西又被激出的泪水。“我还是很爱你”  
“我也...一直”卡西曾说他们各自度过无比漫长的时光，在遇见的那一刻时间才开始流动。  
“Iker你又偷跑了”也许是地点的变化让卡西变得更加敏感，布冯再次想起照顾爱人的分身时却已经接得一手的白浊，起了玩心的他又跟卡西分享了这般滋味，气得卡西不满的咬住了他的手，又被布冯突然的发泄激得放开了有些尖的牙。  
“都说了...唔我不...喜欢这个...味道”卡西趴在阳台的围墙上喘得厉害，不忘发泄不满。  
“你怎么还嫌弃自己啊，Iker”布冯覆上来，下巴垫在卡西的发顶，也懒洋洋的平复起呼吸来。  
“大概因为，我更喜欢你的”卡西灵活地挣脱开，几分钟的时间已经恢复了体力，嗜足的样子，然后他眨了眨眼睛。“Gigi你满足了么”  
“换个战场怎么样，墙壁太硬啦”还在不应期的布冯反应过来只来得及看到跟着卡西一起闪进屋子的尾巴。  
布冯舔了舔唇，打定主意要再次占用整个夜晚了。

“Gigi生日快乐啊”又一次中场休息的时候卡西懒洋洋的缩在布冯怀里，体力终于有了消耗的迹象。  
“...谢谢，我又忘记了”太漫长的时光生日早就变成一个符号了，只有卡西牢牢记得，给他最喜欢的，就像这次的礼物一样。  
一个穿着自己球衣的卡西。  
“因为我要感谢Gigi的父母啊，不顾身份的相爱才有了你”卡西含着布冯的手指含含糊糊地说话。  
“那我也要感谢你的恶魔父亲和魅妖母亲了，太不容易了”  
“是挺不容易的，毕竟我父亲可是唯一一个母亲吸不干的恶魔，我母亲又是唯一不能被蛊惑的魅妖，这种概率可太小了”  
“我觉得他们听了不会高兴”  
“就像我们一样的概率，你看是不是很巧”卡西的尾巴又晃动着争夺起注意力，卡西的尾巴底端是一个小巧的环，恰巧可以环住布冯左手无名指的环，不紧不松恰到好处的程度。“这是人们口中的誓言和承诺”  
“Iker，感谢让我遇到你”布冯吻上环住手指的特别的戒指。  
“好痒...我还是喜欢用嘴来”卡西揽过布冯的脖子换成了唇间的亲吻。  
“巧了，我也是”布冯又加深了这个吻。

“Iker，换我问你，你满足了么”布冯的手又抚上了被甜腻液体浸染过的臀。  
“我很累了，Gigi”  
“你的尾巴可不是这么说的”  
“下次我要把它收起来！”

布冯的生日才不过过去了几小时而已。


End file.
